La Fête de la Chair
by LoLLy DeAdGirL
Summary: "C'est extrêmement amusant le fait d'être le Comte Alois Trancy."   Alois donne épreuve de sa personnalité perverse, de ses émotions charnelles, de la folie qui l'habite… Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ou vous êtes sensibles.


**Ehm, bonjour ! Je voulais seulement dire quelques mots avant de commencer… C'est ma première fan fiction en français que j'écris, et je ne suis pas française… J'espère de n'avoir pas commis trop de fautes ! En faite, je trouve qu'écrire sur Kuroshitsuji en français est vraiment plus beau ! Le résultat final est bien meilleur qu'en italien (Et ouiiiiii !XDDD).**

**Deuxième point, je ne sais pas si je suis folle à écrire trucs pareils… J'ai un peu honte ! DONC SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS LE YAOI NE LISEZ PAS, MERCI ! Ah, et même si vous êtes délicats d'estomac et sensibles… **

**Selon moi, Alois est quelqu'un qui s'adapte bien à être pervers. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu dans la deuxième série, j'ai eu cette impression !XD Le pauvre… Mais je trouve vaimente fascinant ! **

**Bon, j'espère que cette histoire ne va pas trop vous dégoûter… Ne soyez pas trop méchants…T_T **

**La Fête de la Chair**

Je suis une personne méchante, et je ne peux même pas dire de ne savoir pas pourquoi. Je suis méchant parce que j'ai été forcé, parce que au milieu de ma vie sont advenues des situations tout à fait fortuites, lesquelles m'ont obligé à devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Cela ne me dérange presque pas.

C'est extrêmement amusant le fait d'être le Comte Alois Trancy.

Si je n'avais pas éprouvé sur ma propre peau les brutalités les plus horribles qu'un garçon, oui, _un garçon_ sans défense aurait pu expérimenter, je ne serais point celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Peut-être je me baguenauderais come un chien errant avec mon petit frère Luca, pour voler et me faire tabasser par les misérables habitants de ce village… Ou alors j'aurais pu être encore le jouet pervers du vieux Comte de Trancy, celui que j'appelais _Père_ avec affection moqueuse, et que j'ai tué de mes propres mains. Cet homme a bien contribué au résultat final qui est le chef d'œuvre de ma personne. Il m'a soumis aux pratiques les plus dégoutantes, en me dévoilant les deux façades de ce sentiment qu'on appelle Amour.

L'Amour est comme une pièce de monnaie, et il est suffisant tourner la facette pour déguster une image complètement différente. Le premier côté est délicieux et romantique, c'est l'Amour doux et sensuel, celui qui encombre ton cœur et te rend la personne la plus heureuse au monde, la plus complète près de celui que tu aime. Le deuxième est brutal et malade, réalisé atrocement avec la force, tellement débauché qu'il arrive à tuer l'Âme et à annuler toute semence d'humanité. Il te rend crasseux et vicieux.

Celui-ci est l'Amour que j'ai connu et qui m'a transformé en Comte Alois Trancy…

Le sadique et immoral Alois Trancy.

Ça me réjouit énormément d'exhiber ma personnalité hors du commun. J'aime examiner les regards froissés qui observent mes licencieuses bizarreries. Je me sens vivant, je sens que je suis moi-même, je sens que je suis Alois… Et plus j'accomplis des actes terribles et obscènes, plus je sens d'être quelqu'un… Quelqu'un d'intéressant et de _vif_.

Je le pense aussi en ce moment, étendu dans ce beau lit grand et confortable, dans cette chambre recouverte de précieuse soie chinoise, de dentelles, d'acajou, de tapis orientaux et d'autres meubles luxueux.

Il y a une mince bande de tiédeur qui chauffe la peau de mon ventre plat, où ma chemise est déboutonnée. C'est un rayon de lumière qui filtre des amples fenêtres à ma gauche.

Ce matin, le Soleil haut dans le ciel éclaire ma noble chambre à coucher en la faisant briller de toute splendeur. Il n'existe pas un autre moment de la journée pendant lequel je peux mieux savourer le lilas clair des parois, contrastant avec la peinture dorée des décorations florales qui les ornent.

J'ai connu la misère absolue, la pourriture et la faim, la _vraie_ faim, celle qui te gonfle d'air l'estomac et qui tord tes viscères de douleur, en faisant en sorte que tu traînes sur le sol sans aucune dignité. Maintenant tout cela est disparu et je suis ici. Mes cheveux d'or sont éparpillés sur un coussin boursouflé de plumes d'oie, entre les dentelles et les somptueuses broderies, les rayons du Soleil me réchauffent, pendant que je donne épreuve d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour l'énième fois !

Je me suis fait porter dans la chambre _ces choses_ directement des cuisines. Elles ont été retirées ce matin très tôt, elles sont fraîches. J'ai envoyé Hanna les prendre avec un gros seau en étain, cependant je l'ai chassée tout de suite. Elle n'aurait absolument pas dû participer à cela, elle n'est pas digne. Seulement Claude, mon joli Claude _à moi_, l'est. Il doit assister à tout ce que je fais, son rôle est celui d'être toujours à mes côtes quoique ce soit…

Claude, mon majordome démoniaque… Il m'appartient assurément.

Il me fixe, maintenant. Il est près de moi, au flanc droit du lit, debout, paradant. Il me scrute avec un regard grave. Ses yeux, derrière les lentilles des lunettes, se révèlent tranchant comme des lames, sans pitié. Sa bouche est étirée en une unique fente gelée.

Ah, Claude est si amusant !

J'éclate de rire, et mes doigts commencent à faire passer entre les boutonnières les derniers boutons survécus de ma chemise, pour l'ouvrir en entier.

Quand Claude m'a habillé, ce matin, elle était blanche, immaculée, parfumée. Maintenant elle est réduite à un torchon froissé, elle est tachée, ou mieux, _trempée_ de rouge dans toutes ses possibles tonalités, et elle pue le cadavre. J'ai sur moi seulement cette chemise, les chaussettes, ces sensuels mi-bas qui me plaisent tant, et les bottines, ceux qui ont le nœud tout en haut. Je ne porte rien d'autre, et ça est une chose qui m'a été enseignée par l'ancien Comte de Trancy : « _Quelque fois, un corps entièrement nu peut être moins érotique qu'un corps sensuellement habillé. _». Pour ce sage aphorisme je dois véritablement le remercier, ce vieux baveux… C'est un sacré conseil !

Il serait enthousiaste s'il pouvait me voir aujourd'hui que j'ai des vêtements sur moi mais mon intimité est dévoilée sans la moindre pudeur, pendant que je me marre à m'enrouler lascivement parmi les couvertures et _ces choses_ que j'ai fait apporter des cuisines !

Tant pis, il est mort. Claude est le seul invité à ma fête spéciale.

J'effleure mon visage avec les mains gluantes, je ferme les yeux. Ma peau est imprégnée par les miasmes de la mort. J'ouvre légèrement la bouche, je respire lentement, pendant que je fais glisser les doigts le long du cou délicat. J'aperçois le sang qui coule rythmiquement dans la carotide. Je descends encore un peu plus en dessous, je frôle les clavicules en saillie, le sternum, et enfin je m'arrête sur les tétons. Je les pince, voluptueux, en sentant peu à peu les chairs tendres et roses s'endurcir.

A' ce point j'ouvre les yeux et je cherche à voir le résultat de ce que j'ai fais. Il y a cinq lignes écarlates bien visibles sur mon torse.

Je ris. Je rigole comme un dément, en frappant les pieds sur le matelas. Je suis sûr que tout mon manoir est en train de m'entendre !

Mon lit est imbibé de sang ! J'ai éparpillé sur moi les entrailles des cochonnets que j'ai fais étriper directement à la maison à l'aube ! Je suis encrassé et presque nu, je me poile et je me pétris sous le regard de mon imperturbable Claude !

« Ne me demandes-tu rien ? » je postule ironique, en m'essuyant avec un coin de drap une larme échappée entre mes ris.

Claude ne change pas d'expression. Il reste immobile, en m'observant.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais vous demander, _Danna-sama_ ? »

« Tu dois me demander pourquoi je suis en train de faire ça. »

« Alors, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Je pense que ce petit jeu l'énerve, pourtant je m'en fous. Ce qui est important est mon délassement, et à présent je m'amuse beaucoup !

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire, mon Claude ? »

J'éclate à rire à nouveau. Je m'assieds, je crosse les jambes, et finalement je commence à trafiquer avec les manches de la chemise. Le sang a collé le tissu à ma peau, et j'y mets quelques secondes en plus pour les retirer. Dès que j'y arrive, je jette ce dégoûtant morceau d'étoffe à ma gauche. Ce qui reste de ma chemise demeure en un pitoyable entasse ensanglanté contre le mur près de la fenêtre.

Claude soupire bruyamment et une de ses mains se pose sur son front. Pour la première fois depuis le moment où j'ai déclenché ma fête, il démontre d'être crispé.

« J'y mettrai du temps pour nettoyer ces draps… »

« Hanna s'en occupera. » je réplique en m'appuyant sur les coudes « Ou peut-être tu ferais mieux à jeter tout à la poubelle. Il y a des tonnes de draps neufs dans les armoires. Un en moins, ça ne fera pas la différence. ».

Je me couche à nouveau et j'arrête de regarder mon majordome. Je plis mes genoux et je pointe les minces talons de mes bottines parmi les couvertures défaites. Ils produisent un bruit d'étoffe mouillé qui vient tout à coup entortillée fort.

L'index et le pouce de ma main droite descendent à torturer mon nombril, en pinçant le petit bord de chair tendre. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce soit quelque chose d'agréable, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela me plait et c'est tout!

« Claude, sais-tu la vraie motivation de tout ce désastre ? »

« Certainement. »

La réponse que j'attendais arrive immédiate. Mon majordome est rapide et concis. Pas de jeux de mots, pas de vérités cachées. Seulement la cruelle réalité qu'il connaît lui aussi sans doute.

« Est-ce qu'alors tu peux me la dire ? »

« C'est la faute de Ciel Phantomhive. »

« Exactement ! C'est la faute de cette minable pourriture! Penser à lui me porte à accomplir ces actes répugnants… Je voudrais qu'il soit ici et que ce sang soit le siens… Mais je jure que je le ferais, Claude ! Avec ton aide, c'est certain qu'il sera à moi, et je me vengerais pour ce qu'il a fait à Luca ! Il endurera les châtiments de l'Enfer, il implorera pour obtenir ma clémence ! Il me priera pour que je le tue sans le supplicier outrèrent ! Tout ce que je suis en trains de faire, je l'accomplirais au milieu de son sang et de ses viscères crasseux! Ce furoncle purulent de Comte ira me la payer chère…»

Sans m'en apercevoir j'ai élevé décidément le ton de ma voix, j'ai beuglé comme une bête sauvage. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Je cherche à m'apaiser, à me calmer, et j'acquiers à nouveau un air malicieux et placide. C'est mon usuel masque de blondinet angélique et inoffensif qui enchante les matrones en les émouvant, et qui poussait l'homme que j'appelais _Père_ à me dépouiller et me violer sans regret.

Une idée ravissante bouleverse mes pensées. J'arrête d'harceler le nombril, désormais son bord est tout rouge, décoré de marques d'ongles.

Je fouille entre les draps pour repérer un organe de forme à peu près compacte. J'en saisis un et je commence à l'étudier avec plaisant intérêt : je suis quasiment persuadé que ce soit un cœur. Il est petit, d'une couleur rougeâtre foncée, visqueux. Il laisse entre mes doigts des épais ruisseaux cramoisis.

« Je l'admets… Il n'y aurait point trop de différence entre les entrailles de ces pauvres porcelets et celle du Comte de Phantohive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Claude ne rit pas front à ma merveilleuse réplique. C'est typique de lui, ça. Au contraire, je la trouve formidable et j'éclate dans l'énième rire hystérique. Je me marre trop, j'en peux plus ! Je frappe les poings sur le lit, en écrasant le petit cœur de cochonnet, qui se broie dans ma main avec un bruit d'écrabouillement. Je laisse les restes là, sur les draps.

J'ai envie d'un autre truc maintenant. Je veux confirmer ma perversion en toute sa vraie nature. Cela doit être ainsi. Je peux révéler ce qu'il y a dans mes pensées seulement à Claude, puisque c'est le seul duquel j'ai plaine confiance, le seul qui me regarde en se taisant, le seul qui me permet d'être moi-même, le vrai Alois.

Le vrai Alois exige de jouer encore.

J'expire profondément et je ferme mes yeux de ciel luisant. Je laisse les jambes pliées pendant que je porte les mains sut le ventre. Il est bouillant et humide. Je soupire à nouveaux, concentrant mon attention sur un unique sujet : Ciel Phantomhive.

Je me caresse lentement, en me souillant autant plus. Je perçois les angles des crêtes iliaques sous les bouts des doigts, et en dessous la plie de l'aine. Je ne peux pas me retenir dès que le jeu est déclenché. Ma fête spéciale pour Claude n'est pas conclue.

Je laisse ma main gauche dans cette position, néanmoins j'insiste à cajoler avec la droite l'intérieur de ma cuisse grêle et satiné jusqu'au bord des mi-bas.

« Je prétends que Ciel soit à moi… Ciel m'appartiendra pour de bon un jour… Il subira tout ce que j'ai ressenti… Je créerai un gouffre de tourments exprès pour lui… »

J'ouvre les jambes et je me retrouve dans une position indiscutablement obscène. Mon intimité est bien découverte et visible. Cela ne me perturbe pas, je n'éclore même pas les paupières. Il m'est arrivé jadis de me positionner en postures beaucoup plus indécentes.

Mes mains retournent en arrière légèrement, en frôlant mon sexe. Je gémis entre mes lèvres.

Il n'y a pas d'amusement si on fait ce genre de cochonneries sans que personne ne regarde… Et moi, je veux que Claude observe tout. Malgré les yeux fermés, j'imagine ses traits austères pointés sur mon corps.

« Donne-moi la main, Claude. »

J'attends quelques secondes, immobile. Ses habits froufroutent, je crois qu'il s'est agenouillé. Je distingue le frottement du gant qui se désenfile, un sourire s'imprime sur mon visage.

Une main grande se pose près de la mienne. Elle est gelée, différente. C'est la main d'un Démon, si froide qu'elle ne peut sans doute pas ressembler à celle d'un humain. Une vague de frissons parcourt mon dos du cou jusqu'aux fesses.

Comme réponse, je pose mes doigts sur les siens, en les orientant à continuer d'avantage. Claude n'accomplirait rien en absence d'un ordre explicite…

A' présent je le sens carrément. Sa main s'écoule sur ma verge jusqu'au bout, où il s'arrête.

« Fait-moi jouir de plaisir… » Je bafouille « C'est un ordre… »

« _Yes, your Highness._ »

Avec lenteur calculée, le majordome fait glisser vers le bas le mince bout de chair qui recouvre mon gland.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de serrer fort les paupières et de haleter palpitant comme un asthmatique, quand il répète son geste. Mes doigts clouent mes cuisses si puissamment que je ressens les ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau.

Encore…

« Encore, Claude… Aaaah… Claude… Mon beau C-Claude… Continue… E-encore… »

Je marmonne sans bien savoir ce que je dis. Je deviens fou, c'est trop délassant…

L'homme que j'appelais _Père _ne me masturbait jamais. Chaque viol était un moyen pour rejoindre uniquement son plaisir personnel. Il l'a fait une seule fois, ce vieux porc. Une seule, parce qu'ainsi j'aurais compris pourquoi il aimait tant me dépouiller de mon innocence. J'ai tout acquis, en effet. Je suis devenu si horrible… J'ai commencé à exercer règles honteuses et semblables. Tel père, tel fils…

Mes tempes sont complètement mouillées. Je distingue chaque goutte de sueur mélangée au sang quasi caillé qui ruissèle sur mon corps qui d'un jeune garçon a seulement l'apparence. Les anches font mal dans cette position, mes mains font n'importe quoi : un peu elles s'accrochent à la manche de Claude, un peu elles tâtent mes cuisses suintantes, un peu elles griffent mon ventre, un peu elles aident celle de mon majordome, ou encore elles touchent cette verge glabre endurcie sous ses doigts experts. Elle pulse, pendant que la jouissance me bourre sans pitié aucune. Elle attend le bon moment pour se déclencher.

La jouissance… L'unique chose importante d'une vie pourrie… Les délices de la luxure, le bonheur de la goinfrerie, la satisfaction de la vengeance… Je désire tout ça, je le prétends ! Cependant, il faut que Claude soit à mon côté, puisqu'il est le seul qui a le pouvoir de m'aider. Il ne me trahira jamais… _Jamais_…

« Aaaaaah ! Encore ! Va plus vite! J-je ferais en sorte que… Que ce soit Ciel… Ciel sera contraint à me satisfaire comme ça ! »

Je cris, débordant de rage et d'appétit. Un ruisseau de bave coule à l'angle droit de ma bouche, mais ça ne me regarde pas… Je pense à Ciel de toutes mes forces. Quand ce joli sera à moi, je le transformerai en un immonde joujou, avant de le tuer. L'image de ce spectacle alléchant est vive dans ma tête : mon petit Ciel tout mignon m'implorera de mettre fin à son existence misérable, déguenillé, sale, couvert d'exquis sang bien rouge, nu, avec des marques de fers incandescents incises sur sa frêle peau d'Ange. Je lui crèverai les yeux de mes propres mains comme j'ai fais à Hanna, et je garderai sur ma table de nuit ses bulbes oculaires à l'intérieur d'un pot de formaline. Je lui imposerai de me faire jouir de ses lèvres et de son noble derrière. Je trairai de lui la plus grande extase à travers le vice. Je réduirai ce charmant garçon à une vermine rabougrie, prête à me lécher les pieds pour un morceau de pain ferme. Je lui soustrairai la dignité comme elle m'a été volée… Seulement après je le tuerai, mais lentement. Il souffrira. Je veux voir la vie qui s'écoule du corps dénué de ce misérable scélérat.

Pas tout à fait satisfait, je soulève les jambes, en obligeant Claude à changer sa position : il passe les bras en dessous de mes cuisses moelleuses pour poursuivre son travail. Je me tiens alors le genou gauche avec une main, pendant que le talon de ma bottine droite s'appuie sur son épaule. Dans cette posture, mes jambes s'effondreraient par épuisement.

L'érection est désormais presque douloureuse. A' cause de ma dernière pointe de curiosité, j'en effleure le sommet avec le bout de l'index. Il est chaud, humide, doux…

Je me laisse aller… Je laisse mes doigts agriffer les couvertures. Je sens qu'elle est en train d'arriver, cette vague merveilleuse qui paralyse les sensations et fait exploser le coffre des délices profanes.

Accroché aux draps ensanglantés, je couine, je halète sans contrôle. Je tremble, mes muscles engourdis sont entièrement tendus. Le pied que j'avais posé sur l'épaule de Claude glisse en bas en traînant avec lui mon autre jambe. Je reste avec les membres inférieures qui se dodelinent au bord du lit, puisque je n'ai point la force ni de me redresser, ni d'accomplir n'importe quel autre mouvement.

Le majordome, prévenant, saisit ainsi le creux de mon genou gauche, en le soutenant en haut afin d'éclore à nouveau mes cuisses et retrouver une vision complète de mon intimité. Il continue son activité comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Il faut que je m'arrête, _Danna-sama_ ? Êtes-vous épuisé? »

« Non… Non, non, non… Termine ce que tu as commencé… Aaaaaaah, ouiiiii… »

Je n'arrive même pas à achever la frase, qu'une chaleur débordante remplit l'abîme de mon bas-ventre. Je ne pense qu'au cadavre déchiqueté du Comte de Phantomhive, lorsque mon dos collant s'arque. J'éclate en un dernier gémissement libératoire, les muscles du bassin contractés par l'orgasme.

A' ce point seulement j'ouvre les yeux si gonfles de me résulter endoloris, et immédiatement quelque larme retenue par les paupières dégouline sur mes joues rougies et collantes. Ma respiration pantelante s'affaiblit. La tiédeur de ma semence s'étale sur mon aine. Je suis exténué.

Pourtant je crois que ça vaut la peine d'être le Comte de Trancy… Je suis justifié, je peux me délecter avec ces délicieuses saletés…

« Donne-moi à nouveau la main, Claude. » je commande en le regardant se relever.

Il n'a pas changé d'expression, mon Claude chéri. Il est toujours impassible, et je suis sûr qu'il était sérieux et professionnel aussi tandis qu'il était en train de me masturber.

Sans discuter, il m'offre avec indolence les doigts souillés. J'attrape tout de suite le poignet et je le tire vers moi, en le forçant de se plier en avant.

Ma fête n'est pas encore arrivée à sa conclusion.

Je souris innocent, avant de commencer à lécher lascivement le dos de sa main. J'ai une passion morbide pour ce geste ! Mon Claude adoré le sait très bien !

Sa peau est toujours froide, mais aujourd'hui elle a le goût métallique du sang et la viscosité onctueuse du sperme.

Il retire vers lui le bras et il se redresse convenablement, quand je le laisse aller. Peut-être il est en train de penser que j'en ai marre et que le temps est venu de ranger la chambre à coucher… Quel dommage, si c'est ainsi ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de suspendre mon jeu ! Il y a toujours une surprise à la fin de la fête, n'est-ce pas ? Au dernier bal masqué que j'ai organisé ici au palais, j'étais moi-même la surprise, parce qu'avant j'avais dû connaître de plus près le Comte de Phantomhive…

« Claude, mon cher… » Je recommence langoureux en me assoyant, l'index poser sur le menton come un petit puceau naïf « J'ai fait un peu trop de désordre, ne crois-tu pas ? Regarde ma chambre, regarde ce lit… Il y a du sang et entrailles de cochon partout ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ces choses commencent aussi à empester l'air! C'est affreux ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Il y aura un peu de travail à faire, pourtant vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter… »

« Au contraire, je m'inquiète bien sûr! J'ai fais un bordel ! Un vrai bordel ! » Je souris méchamment et je fais une petite pause « Sais-tu qu'est-ce qu'on trouve à l'intérieur des bordels ? Es-tu jamais entré dans un lieu de ce genre? »

Claude ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, cependant je lui fais signe de se taire, tout à coup irrité.

« Non ! Ne me répond pas ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je vais te le dire moi-même ! Des catins ! Pleins de catins partout ! Le vieux Comte me le disait toujours, que je l'étais, que j'étais un petit putain répugnant… Donc, je crois de l'être vraiment ! Je suis une petite pute gâtée! Je mérite une punition exemplaire ! »

Avec un bond, je me retourne pour montrer le dos, à quatre pattes.

« Je mérite une raclée ! Donne-moi une belle fessée, Claude ! Fais-moi comprendre que ce n'est pas bien d'être un putain, et que ces choses dégoûtantes ne doivent pas être faites! »

Ah, je suis en train de m'amuser comme un fou ! Ma personnalité doit résulter très charmante à mon Démon favoris ! Je suis un garçon sadique et pervers ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'appartient ! Il adore sûrement cela, mon Âme est la chose que plus il désire…

Le premier coup sec arrive tout de suite. Je suis pris au dépourvu, ainsi, un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. Claude n'utilise pas du tout sa véritable puissance, il est juste en train de me chatouiller… Mais cela est suffisant pour me faire mal et imprimer des marques rougeâtres sur ma peau délicate.

« Continue ! »

Un autre en suit, puis un autre encore, cette fois-ci un peu plus en bas. A' chaque claque je pousse un sanglot, je ne peux point m'en retenir.

A' la fin, quand je décide que j'ai été suffisamment puni pour ma conduite, j'ai le derrière brûlant. J'ai mal même à me mettre assis, donc, je me lève immédiatement du lit. Je marche à petits pas vers un grand miroir orné d'une bordure dorée en face de moi, en poussant la silhouette de Claude. Je me regarde dans la glace pour admirer le résultat de ma fête : je suis incrusté de sang coagulé et de sueur, les cheveux ressemblent à de la paille ébouriffée, les yeux sont rouges et liquides comme deux flaques d'eau et, mon Dieu, mes fesses et mes cuisses sont couvertes d'ecchymoses !

J'observe mon corps magnifique, extasié.

Je suis un chef d'œuvre, j'ai dépassé moi-même ! Je suis le plus gracieux et le plus répugnant Comte qui existe à ce monde !

« C'est ainsi que vous comptez tacher l'honneur de Ciel Phantomhive ? »

Je scrute le reflex de Claude qui m'indique dès le miroir.

« Ahahah ! » je ricane à ces mots amusants « J'y vais y _pisser_, moi, sur l'honneur de Ciel Phantomhive ! »

Excité comme jamais de ma vie, je m'exhibe en une pirouette frivole. On dirait que je suis un môme qui vient de recevoir un cadeau.

« Pour ce joli petit Ciel j'ai pensé à un traitement encore plus charmant ! » je chantonne souriant « Tu verras ! Ce sera le plus beau spectacle auquel tu auras assisté ! »

Je suis complètement convaincu de mes paroles. Ciel deviendra une œuvre d'art qui percera le cœur infernal de mon Démon aimé, et tout cela sera grâce à moi, grâce à la débauche et à la cruauté d'Alois Trancy, le jeune garçon qui a le visage éphèbe d'un Ange et le cœur noir d'un monstre.

Tout cela deviendra réalité. Je ne serai pas repu jusqu'au moment où j'enterrerai dans mon jardin les restes putréfiés du Comte de Phantomhive.

« Allons-nous en, Claude. Prépare mon bain et ordonne à Hanna de nettoyer vite cette catastrophe. On a une invitation à écrire, nous deux. Ciel Phantomhive doit venir nous faire une belle visite demain. »


End file.
